oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Kaison Meyrick
Kaison Meyrick (Born April 17, Edinburgh, Scotland) is a Scottish Halfblood Wizard currently employed by the Ministry of Magic as an Investigator in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Background Kaison is the youngest child of Ross and Moyna Meyrick (nee Greer). He has an older sister, Carson, and spent the first eleven years of his life growing up Edinburgh, Scotland. A Halfblood Wizard, Kaison grew up in a half-Magic, half-Muggle household and attended a Muggle primary school before attending Hogwarts. Family Kaison is the youngest child of Ross and Moyna Meyrick (nee Greer). The two met at Hogwarts, where they were good friends, but then drifted apart upon graduation. They reconnected when Ross, an Officer with the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Division, had to bring one of his coworkers into St. Mungo's Creature Induced Injuries Ward after a raid gone awry. Moyna, a Healer on the ward, immediately recognized Ross, and the two started dating soon after. A few years later, they got married and moved back to their hometown of Edinburgh. Carson Meyrick was born three years before Kaison. When she received her Hogwarts Letter, Kaison became incredibly impatient and checked the mail every day for his own Hogwarts letter. Carson and Kaison have a typical sibling relationship, fighting one minute and being best friends the next. Hogwarts Years Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Kaison was sorted into Ravenclaw. He was quick to make his mark in his classes, pointing out to his classmates when they were wrong about something, and often being something of a smart-alec at times. While this habit often made him enemies, Kaison quickly discovered he was good with a wand, and thus was able to keep most bullies at bay. Kaison discovered a passion for dueling while at Hogwarts, and joined the Dueling Club during his third year. He excelled at Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, but his favourite class by far was Charms. Despite his good grades in any wand-based class, Kaison struggled in Astronomy, Herbology, and Potions. During his third year, he also took Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures. Kaison scored mostly well on his OWLs, though he did fail his Herbology, Astronomy, and Divination OWLs. He focused mainly on the wand-based classes for his NEWTs and scored well on those, as well as achieving passing scores in Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. While Kaison had a moderate interest in flying and was decent on a broom, he never played Quidditch for his house. Kaison also was not a Prefect or Head Boy during his time at Hogwarts. Adult Life Upon graduation from Hogwarts, Kaison moved to London where he applied for a job with the Ministry Of Magic. His skill with a wand landed him a job as an Investigator in the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, a job which he enjoys. Relationships Friends Kaison is old friends with Paco Del Bosque, and usually ends up embarrassing the other man with his outspoken disposition, especially when it comes to things being wrong. He also recently met Penny Spencer, and has become friends with her, the two sharing a quirky sense of humour. Romantic MP Involvement Quotes See also Category:Ministry of Magic Category: Copper Category: Wizard Category: Halfblood Category: OMAdians Category: OMApedia A to Z Category:Ravenclaw